An Angel
by Rosazula
Summary: I've changed it a bit... enjoy!OOC Sasuke has dreams about a girl. not just any girl.but a misterious masked girl...it all began a few weeks after Itachi took Hinata... Sasuke is with Sakura.... EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE!SasXHin ItaXHin NaruXHin
1. Note

Hey, people,

I've changed An Angel a bit…

I saw you weren't happy with the previous one…

So…

Enjoy!

Love,

Xx

Rosazula.


	2. Chapter 1

HeyHey….

This story is about Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura. Of course also about the others… but this are the main characters… But… well…

This story is about Sasuke, who is having dreams about a mysterious girl.

Sasuke is with Sakura.

EVERYTHING CAN CHANGE!!

I do not own Naruto.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!

Enjoy!

Sasuke woke up. He turned the lights on and looked at the clock. 03.52 Damn. He walked to the bathroom to drink some water. He looked at his face. He was pretty white, had black hair, black eyes. He had sweat a bit. But…he was Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. He walked back to his bedroom and grabbed his phone. Shall he call his girlfriend, Sakura? No, she would ask again too much questions. Sasuke shook his head when he thought about it. He told Naruto about his dreams and Sakura was there too, and she was a bit mad on him. He sighed. He dreamed about an other girl, while he had a girlfriend. Wonderful. He laid down on his bed and thought about his dreams. Each time it was a different dream, but… every time, this girl comes back. Long, black hair, blue eyes. A white mask that covered the upper part of her face. Long dark blue shirt and black pants. And her neclace… a golden necklace with the sign "Angel". Sasuke looked at his telephone. Shall he call Naruto? He typed in his number and…TRIIIING!! Someone called him. 'Hello?' he said. 'Hey, you're awake.' A sleepy voice said. 'Naruto!' Sasuke smiled. 'Duh…who else? Did you expect someone?' 'Noh… I only didn't know you would really call me…' 'I told you I'm always there for you…So…what was she doing this time?' Naruto asked. 'She… she was crying.' Sasuke said and thought harder. 'She…was crying and…next to her was a book…' Naruto was quiet. 'Shall I come to you?' he asked. 'No.' Sasuke said 'Just go to sleep. You need that.' 'But…' Naruto said 'Nothing, sleep.' Sasuke said. 'Otherwise I'll kick your ass till you'll fall in a very deep sleep.' Naruto grinned. 'Aright.' Naruto said. 'See ya tomorrow.' And they both hung up. He thought about the dream again. It all begun 2 weeks…after Itachi took Hinata. Sasuke bit on his lip. He had a feeling it had something to do with Hinata. But what? Hinata had short, blue/black hair. Her eyes were lavender. She was shy. She was pretty. But… she didn't look like the girl. He lay down on his bed. And fell asleep.

In a dark room, a girl sighed. Finally, she finished her book. She looked at the back of the book and read the review. _Sean is a though boy. He is a sort of bad-boy with a lot of problems. Then, his angel comes to earth to help him. Sean doesn't believe in angels and sent her away. When he broke up with his girlfriend, everything goes wrong. Then, his angel finds him. From that moment on, everything is going good… is it just luck, or is she really an angel?_

The girl smiled and stared at the ceiling. Someone came in. 'Hey, why is it so dark in here?' a man asked. 'Anyway, do you want to eat now?' she stood up and walked with him. They went to a sort of living room and there, more men were eating. Half way the dinner, someone strange came in. The strangest were his eyes. They were just normal eyes but… the upper half of his eyes were orange, and the other half were purple. 'You ain't funny.' The man who took her told the weird man. The girl smiled at his when he looked disappointed at them. 'Cool eyes.' she said. The boy looked at her. 'I have more lenses. You want to see them?' she nodded and went with him to his room, to see his collection.


	3. Chapter 2

Plz read and review!

I DO NOT () OWN NARUTO

_**Chapter 2:**_ Sakura's B-dayy!! And an idea.

Sasuke woke up with a bad feeling. He took his pajama off and showered. His brains told him he forgot something very important… When he finished showering, a message came in. From Sakura.

_Heyy!! I'm coming your wayy!!I'm looking forward 4 your present!_

_Love,your 16 years old Sakura!_

"DAMN! IT'S TODAY SAKURAS 16TH BIRTHDAY!" he thought. And now he remembered something. **He forgot to get a present** … "Oh… I'm so going to die…" he quickly put on his clothes and ran out the door… 'Hey, Sasuke!' Naruto stood in front of the door. 'Damn.' Sasuke whispered. 'What's your present for your girlfriend?' Naruto asked. 'Sasuke!!! Naruto!!' they looked where the voice came from. A super happy pink haired girl. Naruto ran to her and hugged her. 'Happy birthday, super-sweet-sixteen!' Sakura laughed and Naruto gave her his present: a golden necklace with her name. 'Wow, Naruto… I didn't know you could afford that! I thought you spend all your money to Ramen!' Naruto grinned. 'Nopp… not this time!' they walked in Sasuke's house and Sakura hugged and kissed him. 'Hey baby!' she said. 'Hey.' He said and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Sakura smiled cute. 'So, what's your present? Sasuke began to sweat. "Should I tell her that I forgot her birthday?" he thought. 'Here.' Naruto said and gave Sakura a small box. 'Why is it with you?' she asked. 'He showed it me. Open it!' Sakura smiled at them. Sasuke didn't know what it was but he knew his butt was saved. Sakura opened the box and… 'OOH SASUKE!' Sakura hugged him and Naruto gave him a wink. Sasuke was trying to get some air because Sakura was holding him so tight. 'Hey, Sakura, please let Sasuke go. You're killing him.' Sakura quickly let him go and smiled. 'I love you.' She whispered and hugged him again. Sasuke looked in the box… he saw a beautiful silver ring with a pink stone.

//FLACHBACK\\

She was a fangirl. She was in love with him. He always had ignored her. But now, feelings had developed for the fangirl. He didn't know what to do. He walked to Hinata. 'Hinata.' He said. Hinata looked at him. She smiled. 'I-I-if you really like her…J-j-just go and ask her.' Sasuke smiled. He was so happy that he had a good friend like Hinata. He could tell everything to her. Naruto was ok… but he couldn't talk with him like he did with Hinata. She knew how he really was.

2 YEARS LATER

'Hinata!' Sasuke knocked the door down. Hinata looked surprised up. 'Hinata, help me…tomorrow it's me and Sakura's anniversary… I still don't have a present!' Hinata giggled. 'S-Sasuke! Y-you d-don't forget s-something special like that!' Sasuke smiled. 'Well…I do…' he looked at her. 'So…can you help me?' Hinata nodded and they walked together to the jewelry stores.

'Y-you r-really did spend so much on that gift!' Hinata said. 'I don't care…I love Sakura…' he said and put the box in his pocket. 'But…do you think she would like it?' Hinata nodded. 'It shined and it is pink, so…' Sasuke smirked. A raven with a scroll sat down on Hinata's shoulder. 'Huh?' she said. She took the scroll, opened it and read it.

_Dear Hinata,_

_Roses are red, violets are blue,_

_You don't know me, but I know you._

_I've watched you for a long time._

_And I know something, Hinata-hime._

_I love you, I really do._

_Please meet me in a few minutes in the forest where you always train._

_I look forward to see you._

_Love,_

_Your secret lover,_

_UI._

Sasuke smirked. 'You have a secret lover, Hinata?' he asked. Hinata blushed. 'Uhm…' she said. It was almost dark. 'Shall I come with you? Then I can also meet your almost boyfriend. And if he's going too far, I'll kill him.' Sasuke grinned. 'I…I c-can protect m-myself! Geez…Yo-you s-sound like Neji!' she said and turned away from him. 'Aaw…sorry Hinata. Be careful.' And he hugged her. 'O-ok Sasuke… bye, see you tomorrow.' And she walked away. 'Hinata.' Sasuke took her hand. 'Don't do things you don't want to. Don't allow things you don't want to do him. If there's something wrong, just call my name.' Hinata nodded.

"Where is that secret lover?" Hinata thought when she was on the place.

'Finally.' A dark shadow came up. Hinata sighed when she sensed something bad.

'I can't let it go.' Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were eating Ramen. 'If you want to check her…go!' Naruto said and they walked to the training ground of Hinata's squad.

'No, not you.' Hinata said. She was very scared. 'Why? Are you afraid of me?' the man smirked. 'Don't scare her, dobe.' An other man said. 'Can't you see you're scaring her? I thought you wanted to comfort her.' The man looked at Hinata. 'You're really pretty.' He said and went with his fingers through her hair. 'Don't touch me, Itachi!' Hinata said and slapped him. 'Haha…I don't think she liked you.' the other mad said. 'Shut your mouth, Deidera.' Deidera smiled at her and said: 'He didn't mean it like that…he doesn't want to scare you…he really likes you…Itachi talks about you 24/7.' Hinata stood there, frozen. "He…he likes me?!" she thought. Itachi walked to her and hugged her. 'I finally can touch you… Hinata-hime.' He said. 'SASUKE!'

Sasuke looked up. 'I heard her. She's in trouble!' he took his kunai and ran to the training field. 'What the?!' he said. Itachi was there, hugging a frightened Hinata. Deidera was there too, looking pissed off. 'More people…great.' He said. Itachi stood up straight but held Hinata's hand. 'Sasuke…you've grown so much.' He said. Sasuke activated his Sharingan. 'Sasuke…do you really think you can defeat me?' he asked. 'No, I don't think so…I know I can defeat you…and now…LET HINATA GO!' and he ran to him.

Sasuke woke up in the hospital. He looked around and wondered why he was there. Then he knew. 'Hinata!' he said. He saw Sakura and Naruto standing beside his bed. 'Where is Hinata? How is she?' Naruto and Sakura had both red eyes. Bad news. Sasuke couldn't cry. So sad was he. He couldn't believe it. His best friend… was taken by Itachi. And he didn't even touched Itachi. He couldn't even do anything to prevent the kidnapping…he didn't even know where they were… Sasuke stood up and Sakura hugged him. 'I'm sorry Sasuke…we couldn't do anything…' she said. Sasuke stared at the floor.

//END FLASHBACK\\

The girl looked around. Wow. He had so many things. He had wigs, colored lenses, clothes and more fake things. 'Impressive, isn't it?' he proudly said. She had an idea. 'May I borrow some lenses of you?' she asked. 'Of course.' He said. And she took his box of lenses.

That night she prepared her escape of her "prison". Then she was finally free… she thought of her book and grinned. And the strange guy was her angel. She packed her backpack and told the guys she went to sleep. 'Good night, love.' The longest guy said to her and kissed her on her cheek. She smiled and went asleep.

//DREAM\\

She screamed again. 'Do your best, they can't hear you…' the longest guy said. A kunai flew in the air. She and he looked up. "They are here…I am saved." She thought. And lost consciousness.

She woke up. 'Hello, sleeping beauty.' She closed her eyes again. She wasn't at home. She knew she had a huge problem.

//DREAM\\

She woke up and looked on her clock. 4.52. "Good." She thought and put on her special clothes. She listened if someone was still awake but it was quiet. She quickly checked her backpack. And she saw she forgot the most important thing. She looked under her bed and took it.


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto…**

**Chapter 3: Meeting each other.**

The next morning, Sasuke woke up and thought of Naruto's rescue. "I didn't thank him yet." He thought. He put on some clothes and walked outside. It was raining and stormy. He ran to his best friends house and rang the bell. Naruto opened the door. 'Wha?!'

_7 hours later_

She looked around. "Damn." She thought. "I'm finally here." It was 19.53. someone was running. "Who is that? He looks familiar to me.." she looked again. "Oh Damn!" she recognized him. Of course she did. His black eyes, black hair. She saw that everyday… they weren't so different form each other…she sighed. Yeah…she missed his voice a bit. His deep, calming voice… "Why do I miss him? He took me!" a voice in her head said: "He was always nice to you…" "Yes…but…he kidnapped me…" she followed the boy. He was running in a street full of trees. Then suddenly, a big branch fell on the ground, on top of him. 'Oh!' she said and walked to him. She was as she remembered him, only older. "You look like your brother, Sasuke. But then younger.' She thought and felt his forehead. That was sweaty and warm. She sighed and ran to his house.

Sasuke woke up. "Where am I?" he thought. "I thought I was outside." He tried to sit up but his head hurt. He saw the back of someone. "That is not Naruto…or someone I know…" he thought. 'A branch fell on top of you.' the person turned to him. It girl with a white mask and blue curls. She hesitated but smiled. 'Who are you?' Sasuke asked. Headache. 'Here.' She said. She helped his sit up straight and gave him soup. When Sasuke didn't eat it she said: 'Eat. You'll feel much better.' When he still stared at her she smiled: 'It isn't poisoned.' She took the spoon and feed him till he was finished his soup. 'Do you like it?' she asked. Sasuke nodded, still glancing at her. She stood up and walked into the kitchen. 'Do you want more?' 'Yes please.' When she was back he was lying down again. 'Headache.' He explained. 'What do you expect if a branch hit your head.' he grinned. 'Who are you?' he asked. She smiled. 'I'm your angel.' She smiled. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. 'Yeah right. And Kakashi isn't a pervert. My angel. That is the most stupid thing I've ever heard. And I'm counting Naruto's stupidity too…' He smirked. She shook her head and put her hair behind her ear. 'I'll go then. Think it over…' she walked to the door and while she walked there, she dropped a white rose on the table. 'Wait.' Sasuke said and tried to stand up. 'What's your name?' she smiled. 'I'm Gabriella.' And she just vanished. Sasuke was confused. Very confused. "I have to call Naruto."

Gabriella walked to an old house. "Finally home." She thought. "I'm happy I chose to have a house in the forest." She turned the lights on and the heater. She looked around in the house and everything seemed to be normal. "Ah. Everything is like it was. Like before I left." She started looked at the clock. "Shall I go to the Ramen stand?"

Naruto rang the doorbell. 'Naruto! You have the keys!' Naruto laughed. 'Sorry, forgot them.' He heard Sasuke swear and he opened the door. They walked to the living room and sat down in the sofa. 'So, tell me.' Naruto said. Sasuke lay down again. 'Well…on my way home…a branch fell on top of me.' He began. 'I told you to stay.' Naruto said and Sasuke didn't say anything. "Oh damn…he must be really upset…he didn't say anything about that!" Naruto thought shocked. 'Ok, continue.' Sasuke continued as he stared non-stop at the ceiling. 'Well…when I woke up…I was at home.' Quiet. Sasuke looked at his friend, who was thinking. 'Naruto he suddenly said. 'Do you…do you believe in angels?' Naruto thought about it. 'Well…maybe…a bit… why?' Sasuke sighed and stared again at the ceiling. 'I…I've met my angel, I think.'

Gabriella put off the mask, wig and lenses. She put on another wig and her hair in a ponytail, put on green lenses and changed her face and body again. She grinned as she looked in the mirror. "Thank you, for learning me the basics of changing." She took her wallet and went to the Ramen stand.

'You've met your what?' Naruto asked. 'My angel.' Naruto thought Sasuke was having a fever. 'Sasuke, how much fingers are this?' he asked while he showed one finger. Sasuke was annoyed. '3' Naruto was shocked. 'You're sick.' He murmured. Sasuke shook his head. 'No, Naruto, I'm not. Why don't you believe me?' Naruto was still puzzling. 'But…angel?' he said. 'That's what she said.' Sasuke answered. 'Who?!'

Gabriella thanked the man for the Ramen and ate from it. 'I've never seen you here.' The old man said. 'I'm new here.' Gabriella said and smiled. 'Are you staying longer here?' she shook her head. 'I'm leaving tomorrow again.' 'Where do you come from?' 'Water country.' 'Are you a ninja too?' 'Sort of.'

'The girl from my dreams.' Naruto was confused. 'Uh? I thought Sakura was the girl from your dreams?' Sasuke threw a pillow at Naruto. 'No, teme. The girl from

my dreams, nightmares, or whatever you call it.' 'Uh?' Sasuke threw another pillow. 'The girl!!!' she shouted. 'Oh! The girl from your dreams! The girl you're dreaming about!' Sasuke sighed. 'You still don't know where I'm talking about, don't you?' Naruto grinned. 'Sorry….'

'Thank you for the Ramen.' She said. 'You're welcome. Please come back one time and take care!' she walked to house again. 23.42. 'I think I'm going to sleep.' She said to herself and went to her bedroom.

Sasuke sighed. 'The girl. That. Appears. In. My. Dreams.' He slowly said. Naruto was trying his best to remember it. 'OH IKNOWIT! IKNOWIT! IKNOWIT!' he shouted. 'Finally.' Sasuke grinned. Naruto grinned too. 'And…was she hot?'

Sasuke blushed.


	5. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO (I wish I did…)

Chapter 4: Sasuke discovers.

'Sasuke' Sasuke looked up. 'Shikamaru.' He said. Sasuke sat on a bench in the Konoha park. (I don't care if they don't have one!) Shikamaru sat down next to him. 'This is so troublesome…Sasuke…I have to tell you something about... someone.' Sasuke raised one eyebrow. 'What is it? You look very serious…' Shikamaru sighed. 'Well…' he begun. 'Sasukeee!!' they both looked up. 'There you are!' she kissed him. 'I thought you would come to me!' Sasuke blushed. 'Oh, crap, forgot it.' Sakura grinned. 'Don't forget anymore something important like that! Maybe you would forget my birthday! You would be dead if you did.' Sasuke grinned. "Thank you, Naruto." He thought. 'Are you still coming?' Sakura asked. Sasuke stood up. 'Shikamaru, I'll talk to you later!' he said and left Shikamaru, who was shaking his head.

Sasuke was with Sakura shopping when they saw Naruto. 'Hey Sasuke!' he said and looked at Sakura. 'Sakura.' He said coldly. "What is going on?" Sasuke thought. 'How are you now?' he asked him. 'I'm ok.' Sasuke answered. 'Naruto…why do you care about Sasuke so much? He has me.' Sakura said and she smiled devilish. 'Because I'm his best friend. And someone had so care about him since you don't anymore.' Sakura's smile fade away. 'Shut up.' Sasuke looked at the two. They looked like they were going to start a fight. 'Are you coming to my home, tonight?' Sakura asked. Sasuke shook his head. 'Other things to do.' The sweet Sakura made place for an angry Sakura. 'Ok. I'll find someone else who can entertain me tonight.' She said and left. 'What's wrong with you two?'

Gabriella looked at the clock. 19.48. She put on her black wig, put in her blue lenses, put on her clothes and changed her body. "Time to go." She thought.

Sasuke was sitting in his room, on his bed. Still thinking. "Shall she come? Or was it just a stupid joke?" he too busy with thinking that he didn't notice someone else in his room. 'Hey, Sasuke.' He looked up and saw her sitting on by his window. She looked good and had again a white rose in her hair. 'Hn.' He said. He didn't know why he reacted like that. He actually looked forward to her but now…he was acting like this… 'Well. Why are you so moody?' she asked and sat down at his bed too. Sasuke stood up and walked downstairs. Gabriella followed him and they walked to the kitchen. Sasuke was standing with his back to her. 'How…' he began. 'How do I know you are really an angel?' he asked. 'How do you want to know?' he turned around. 'Can you fly?' he asked. Gabriella knew he was planning something. 'Get that out of your head. I know you want to do a surprise attack.' she said calmly. Sasuke was shocked. "How did she know I was planning to attack her?' he turned around and looked at her. She smirked. 'I told you I am your Angel.' Sasuke was now really thinking that she was his angel. 'And…if you are my angel…' he continued. 'What are you doing on earth?' she stared at the ground. 'I'm here because you are in a difficult period. I'm here to help you.' 'You…' he began. Gabriella looked at the Uchiha. 'You're really my angel.' He said. She nodded. 'I've told you so.' He sat down on a chair. 'Oh my god.' He softly said. Then, he felt that she went with her fingers through his hair. It felt good. 'It's ok.' She said. 'You just need time.' He nodded. 'I'll come back tomorrow.' She said and put her white rose on the table.

She changed her face again and went shopping. She first went to the supermarket to buy enough food. She forgot to get in the morning because she was too busy with cleaning up. "Lets see." She thought when she stood in line for the cassia. "I think this is enough." She took some magazines, gave money and left. Then, she saw Ino's flower shop. She grinned and went inside. A bell rang. 'Ino, a customer!' a man yelled. 'Shika!' a woman said. She came in the shop. "Ino. You look beautiful." Gabriella thought. 'Hello…can I help you?' she asked. 'Yes…' she said and looked around. 'May…may I make my own bouquet?' she asked. Ino was surprised. 'Yes…of course!' Gabriella put down the bags and looked around. She took fifteen roses and added lavender and grass. 'One.' She said. She took again 15 roses and she mixed it with blue roses. 'Two.' Gabriella looked around. She took some lilies and added some other exotic flowers. 'And three.' Ino smiled. She didn't see this much. 'That will be…"

Sasuke was still sitting in his kitchen when he suddenly thought of Sakura. He walked to Sakura's house. He didn't know why, but he just did it. He rang the bell. Nobody opened. He was confused. He knew she was at home. She asked that morning if he could come to her. He knocked on the window. He knew she was there. He sensed her. But also someone else… He sighed and opened the door with the key of her house she once gave him. He heard someone giggling. He heard a man voice. He went upstairs and followed the voice. 'Hi hi hi… you're so funny!' he heard Sakura. 'I know I rule.' Sasuke frowned he didn't know that voice. "Who is that?" 'You know I also rule in other things.' He heard the man say. Sakura giggled again and heard them both moan. Sasuke's heart beat faster. He knew what was happening and left. 'Damn Sakura.' He said and tears came down.


	6. Chapter 5

No, I do not own Naruto…

Chapter 5) the truth hurts… BREAK UP! 

Sasuke walked…and walked…and walked… 'Eh, Sasuke!' Sasuke didn't look up. He knew it was Naruto. He didn't want to talk to him now. So he ran away. 'SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Naruto yelled.

The Uchiha boy closed his door. 'There you are.' A voice said. 'Go away.' Gabriella was surprised. 'Why? What's wrong?' Sasuke looked at his angel. 'Don't you know it is rude to just sneak in peoples house?' he said sharply. 'Didn't they learn you that you always have to be nice to girls?' was Gabriella sharp answer. Au. 'Hn.' Was Sasuke's answer. Gabriella smiled. 'What's wrong with you? Still thinking about that Angel thing?' Sasuke stared at her. When their eyes met each other she looked away and played with her necklace. He had an idea. 'Sit on the couch.' He said. Gabriella was surprised but did what he said. He sat down next to her. 'You…you are a girl…right?' he asked carefully. Gabriella smiled. 'Yes I am.' 'Ok…you know…I have…or had…I don't know…but I had or have a girlfriend, Sakura.' He said, staring out of the window behind Gabriella. 'Go on.' She softly said. Sasuke bit on his lip. 'Well…' he began and some tears came up. 'You don't have to if you don't want to tell me.' Gabriella said and went with her fingers through his hair. 'I…I w-want t-to t-tell y-you.' He said. 'I…I o-only wish…Hi-Hinata wa-was h-here…I…I c-could always talk to her…but…but…now…she's…she's gone…I don't… I don't have anyone…' Sasuke cried. Gabriella felt so sorry for Sasuke. She hugged him and whispered in his ear. 'It's ok Sasuke…It's ok.' Sasuke continued. 'I…I hope…I hope you want…I hope you want to listen to me…' he said, half blushing, half hiding in Gabriella's arms. 'It's ok…I will be your Hinata.' She said. Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined he was with Hinata. 'I…I…' he started. 'I…I went to Sakura's house, after you left…she asked if I could come to her but I said no because I wanted to see you.' Sasuke paused. 'And…She was angry when I said no…she said…she said she would find someone else…someone else who could come to her…' "Sakura." Gabriella thought. "Don't…please…don't do this to him. Please not what I'm thinking…please…don't hurt him…" 'And…when I was inside…I…I heard her…with…with…I heard her with…with…SHE IS CHEATING ON ME!' Sasuke cried more. Gabriella gave him small kisses on his head and cried with him. "Sakura…how could you…" she thought.

Sasuke woke up, he was lying on the couch. Someone was ringing his doorbell. He looked around. "Where is Gabriella?" he thought, RIING! RIING! The doorbell went again. 'SASUKE! OPEN THE DOOR, LAZY PUNK!' Sasuke hid his face in the pillow when he heard his door was opened. 'LAZY PUNK! YOU'RE SO TROUBLESOME!' the blondie yelled. He ran upstairs, thinking to find Sasuke there. Sasuke smirked when he came down and saw him. 'Wha?! Sasuke! Why didn't you open the door? Why did you run away yesterday? Why are you sleeping on the couch? Why do you have a white rose in your hair?' Naruto said. With each word he came closer to him. 'Sasuke! Why do you look like you cried?' Sasuke sat up straight and took the white rose out of his hair. "Gabriella." He thought. Naruto sat down next his best friend. 'Sasuke, explain.' Sasuke took a deep breath. '1, I didn't open the door because I hoped you would go away. 2, I ran away yesterday because I didn't want to talk with you. 3, I slept on the couch…never mind, long story... 4, the white rose is from…is from my…never mind. 5, yes, I cried.' Naruto looked at his best friend, with spite. 'You know?' he asked softly. Sasuke nodded. 'Yes.' 'Since when?' 'Yesterday…I went to her house and I…' Naruto raised his hand, Sasuke stopped talking. 'I'll make you some tea.' He said. 'You can make tea?' he asked surprised. 'Hé! I look stupid, but it doesn't mean I am!' he said. 'AHUM!' Sasuke coughed. 'AND YOU CALL ME YOUR BEST FRIEND?! BAKA!' Naruto yelled. Sasuke smirked. 'Yap.' Naruto came in the room with two cups and a pot of tea. 'Here you go.' He said when he gave Sasuke a cup of tea. They drank of it and Sasuke was even more surprised. 'Where did you learn to make this tea?' he asked. 'It's good!' Naruto grinned proudly. 'Hinata told me.' He said.

TRIING! Naruto raised one eyebrow. 'Do you expect someone?' he asked. 'No…yes, but…later.' Naruto looked puzzling at Sasuke. TRIING! 'I'll open the door.' He said and walked to the door. 'Oh, hello Sakura.' The pinky girl stood in front of him. 'Naruto.' She said with a sweet smile. 'What are you doing here?' 'I'm here for my friend.' He said. Sakura laughed. 'You sound gay, Naruto!' Naruto looked angry. 'Where is your new boyfriend, Sakura…he left you?' she smirked and showed her hand. She wore a ring. A golden ring with a HUGE pink diamond. 'Shall I tell you a secret, Naruto-kun?' she said and whispered. 'I'm going to make an end of Sasuke and me.' She pushed him aside. 'Sasuke! Where are you?' she said when she was in the living room. 'Here.' A cold voice said. She smiled and sat down next to him. 'Hey, baby.' She said and wanted to kiss him but he pushed her away. 'What's wrong with you?' she asked with a face of an angel. 'Don't you love me anymore?' Sasuke grinned. 'Nope…I detest you…how could you…cheating on me…I never thought anyone could go so low.' Sakura's face froze. 'How?' she asked. 'NARUTO!' Sasuke grinned harder. 'Not Naruto…I went to your house yesterday…' Sakura's eyes widened. 'Sakura.' He said. 'I dump you not because you cheated on me... but because you wasn't honest to me.' And he walked to his room.

'So, are you going, or not?' Naruto asked with a devilish grin on his face. 'My fists are itching…' he almost sung. Sakura left the house and said: 'I will take revenge!'


	7. Chapter 6

Guess what? I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 6) Swimming… 

'Are you sure?' Naruto asked. 'Yes…Naruto, I ain't 5 or something…I am 16!' Naruto grinned. 'Awright…just…just call me if something is wrong.' Sasuke nodded. 'Bye!' When Naruto was out the house, Sasuke ran upstairs. He had an idea. A good idea… but where did it come from? He was looking in his underwear when he heard her. 'Hmmm… nice boxers!' he turned around, blushing. 'Eh…hey.' Gabriella sat on his bed, 'How are you now?' she asked. Sasuke stared at the rose in her hair. He couldn't look in her eyes. "Damn…not now please…She's my angel, for Heavens sake!" he thought. 'I'm…I'm ok.' He said and closed the drawer with underwear and sat down next to her. 'How are you?' he asked. Gabriella smiled. 'Ok…as always!' Sasuke smiled back. 'Good to hear.' He said. Quiet. 'Sasuke.' 'Gabriella.' They both said. 'You go first.' They said again in unison. 'Ladies first.' Sasuke said with a smile. Gabriella smiled. But it was not a happy smile. 'I'm sorry…but…' Sasuke had a bad feeling. 'What?' Gabriella looked away when he looked in her eyes. "There is something bad." He thought. 'Gabriella.' He said and took her hands. 'Tell me.' 'I…I…this is my last night.' Sasuke's heart broke in two. 'I'm sorry.' A teardrop fell on their hands. Sasuke felt empty inside. 'Can't…can't you really stay for more nights? Or, can't you live forever here, with me?' Gabriella shook her head. 'No…I really have to go…I'm sorry.' More tears. Sasuke hugged her and whispered: 'Let's make this the best evening ever.'

'Where are we going?' Sasuke leaded Gabriella to a cave, in the forest of Konoha. 'My secret place…' he said with a smile. He took her hand and together they went in the cave, walking down. 'Where are we going?' Gabriella asked again. 'You'll see! Stop asking, I'm nagging like an old man!' Sasuke said. Gabriella was a bit worried. 'You're going to kidnap me, aren't you?' she asked with a grin. Sasuke looked at the, no his angel. 'Yes.' He said. 'So you can stay here forever with me.' Gabriella blushed. "Omg…butterflies?!" she thought. they walked further and came out… 'Welcome in my secret place.' Gabriella was amazed. There were 2 sorts of lakes…with colors…pink, blue, white, black… the stones in the water reflected their beauty in the water. 'Wow.' Gabriella sighed. 'It's…beautiful…' Sasuke was happy she was happy. 'Do…do you want to swim?' he asked. Gabriella blushed. 'I…I don't have any swimming clothes!' she said. 'Then you'll swim with your clothes.' He said while he put off his shorts and shirt. A gorgeous body came out of the sloppy clothes. "Oh my god." Gabriella thought when she saw him. He walked to one of the lakes. 'Come, this one is hot.' He said when he went in it. he closed his eyes in enjoyment. 'I'll…wait a minute.' She said and checked if he wasn't looking. She quickly put her wig behind a rock and thought: "I'm so happy my hair grew…and now, pray that the lenses will stay where they belong." She put off her dark blue shirt. A white top, bra and pants were the only things that covered her. Oh, and her mask. She walked to him and sat down next to him. He opened his eyes. 'Take off your mask.' He said. She shook her head. 'Why not?' he asked while he looked at her half covered face. 'I…I prefer not to show my face.' She said with a blush. 'You can't be ugly.' Sasuke said and Gabriella blushed more. Sasuke smirked. 'Gabriella?' he asked. She looked at him. "Sasuke, you've grown so much since I left." Se thought. 'Hm?' 'May…May I kiss you?' Gabriella was surprised, but too late. His arm pulled her closer to him and his face came closer. 'I'd love to find out how you taste.' He whispered and pressed his lips on her. Gabriella knew it was wrong, so wrong…he just broke up with his girlfriend, who cheated on him…and now they were kissing! But she couldn't withstand him, and kissed back.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Confession

He couldn't hold himself. Sasuke's tongue asked if he could come in. She let him inside. Sasuke moaned. He didn't feel this feeling since… years… He pressed her body against her, he didn't want to let her go, he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to her to stay with him. 'Sasuke.' She whispered. He opened his eyes and smiled at his angel. 'I want to say something…' she said but Sasuke kissed her again. 'You talk too much.' He said, half in his mouth, half in her mouth.

Gabriella didn't care anymore. She just wanted to enjoy herself and enjoy Sasuke. It was her last night with him, she decided yesterday evening. She accepted she couldn't stay forever with him as his angel. She wanted this to be her and his best night.

Sasuke pulled her on top of him and explored with his hands her body. Her shoulders, her waist, her legs, her feet… Gabriella took something from her pocket and did something with his neck. After that, she went with her hands through his hair. 'Gabriella.' He whispered. She looked at him. 'Do you?' he asked and she knew what he meant. And nodded.

"Oh my god. She nodded." He thought. he went with his hands under her top. Her skin made him shiver. His hands went more higher and had reached it's destiny. Soft bobbles. Sasuke blushed. "Good she can't see me." He thought but she giggled. He opened his eyes and saw her face just 1 inch from his. 'You are cute if you blush.' She whispered. "Oh damn." He thought and they turned around. He lay on top of her. He pulled softly her top over her head, and kissed every single piece of skin. 'Grrr.' He went when she licked his earlobes. His hands were on her hips, ready to open the gate of Heaven.

'Don't even think about it, Sasuke.' They looked up, both their eyes widened. 'I-Itachi.' Sasuke said. There he stood, his brother. The one and only. His brother who killed everyone from his clan. The murderer. 'What do you want.' He said when he got out of the water. 'I want my hime back.' He simply answered. Gabriella gasped and climbed also out of the water. She was in deep trouble now. 'Your hime?' Sasuke asked. He saw him looking at Gabriella and that made him mad. 'Don't look at her.' He said. Itachi smirked. 'Why can't I? She's my girl.' Sasuke didn't get it. 'How can an angel like her be the girl of a devil like you?' he asked. 'Sasuke…that's the first compliment you've said to me.' Itachi said. 'But…yes, she's my girl…do you have something against it?' Sasuke activated his Sharingan. 'Sasuke…you can't win it from me.' Itachi said. 'Come.' He said to Gabriella. She slowly walked to him. 'What? Why? Huh?' Sasuke said when she stood next to Itachi, staring at the ground. 'I told you she was my girl.' Itachi said and kissed her cheek. 'And Hinata? What have you done to her? Where is she?' Itachi grinned. 'Eh…she's standing over here…you was trying to have sex with her.' Sasuke blushed. 'That…that is Hinata? But…Hinata…she's different.' Itachi looked at Gabriella of Hinata of whatever. Sasuke was getting a headache. 'Gabriella…tell me…what's happening? You're my angel, right? And angels can't lie…right?' he asked softly. Itachi laughed. 'Angel?' he asked. 'Hinata, you have a lot of fantasy…or you just read too much books…' 'Gabriella?' Sasuke asked again. 'Sasuke.' She said and put off her lenses and changed into her normal body. 'I'm sorry.' Sasuke stared at the ground. 'Tell me, why?'

Naruto was looking Sasuke. 'SASUKE! WHERE ARE YOU, YOU STUPID RAT!' he sighed. Neji passed him. 'I was in the forest, I was training. I saw him there a while ago. He was with someone. And then, another one went into the cave.' Naruto had an idea. 'Neji, listen…'

'Yes…didn't I love you enough?' Hinata bit on her lip. She was so screwed. 'I…I…' she said. 'WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!' Sasuke yelled and she looked at him, with tears in her eyes.


	9. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto… 

Chapter 8: This one is because…

Naruto stood in front of the cave. 'I see three people. They are having a fight.' Neji said. Naruto nodded and said: 'You know what to do.' Neji ran away, ready to do what he had to do. Naruto walked inside, all the way down and heard Sasuke yelling: 'WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!' "Hn…who is he yelling at?" he thought. "Well…at least I've found him.." he walked into the "chamber" and his eyes widened. 'What the?!' he said when he saw Itachi and Hinata. 'Oh, it's just the gay Ramen boy.' Itachi said when he looked at him. 'Don't call Naruto gay Ramen boy! He's not gay!' Itachi smirked and said to her : 'Did he ever had a girlfriend? Or date a girl?' 'Yes.' She said. 'Awh…poor girl… was she blind or something?' he smirked and Sasuke and Naruto grinned. 'No, I was his girlfriend, you baka!' and she bitch slapped him. 'And he is a better boyfriend than you are…you didn't ask me to be your boyfriend…you just called me your girl!' Hinata was now really going mad. 'Hinata?' Itachi said. He never heard her yelling… or saw her mad. 'Itachi,' she continued. 'What do you expect…first, you write a letter that you're my secret lover, then you kidnap me, then, you call me your girl, then, you slap and kick me almost to death, then you are really sweet for me, then I found you and a whore in bed, making out and you think I really love you?! What do you think?! You messed with my feelings! First, I thought I could love you. you was really proud at me and sweet…but then, you tell me I'm just for fun?! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!' Hinata was red and breathing heavily. 'Why did you then took me? Why didn't you just let me live my life here?' she asked softly, her eyes were becoming wet. 'I…I…It was you who found me and Sakura?!' The three others eyes widened. 'IT WAS SAKURA?!' Itachi grinned. 'Oh yeah…she's really good…but I don't think you knew that…she told me you was too shy for that…' Sasuke was angry…very angry… 'At least I have my pride. At least I'm not that desperate that I am paying a whore to have sex with me.' Ooh. Auch! Itachi just grinned. 'That was just the first time…the other times she came to me out herself…she also told me Naruto and that lazy "how troublesome"-guy found out we had something.' Sasuke bit on his lip. 'I can't believe you are my brother.' He said. 'I also can't believe I have a small brother who is scared of girls.' Itachi said. 'Remember your first crush, when you were 7? When she tried to kiss you but you punched her in her face? I swear I could her say: 'He's gay.' Dude…you are afraid of girls! You don't even dare to kiss them!' 'He kissed Sakura many times.' Naruto said. 'Sakura is a whore, don't forget that.' Itachi said. Sasuke grinned and began to walk to him. 'You said I was afraid of kissing girls? Watch me.' He said and kissed Hinata. Hinata said: 'HMPF!' and her eyes widened. Then, she kissed him back, intensely. 'What the heack?!' Itachi said. 'Well…at least she can call herself proudly the Hyuuga heiress.' And he took his kunai and tried to hit Hinata with it. But someone stopped him. Someone was holding him at the back and hold a kunai at his throat. 'Good timing, Neji!' Naruto said. Neji grinned. 'I know.'

'Another Hyuuga?' Itachi asked bored. 'Oh, you mush be Neji…Hinata talked a lot about you…too bad for her I only heard the words "Neji" and "relative". I've never listened to her at all…she talks a lot, you know. And it's annoying if she stutters. Then it's like she never stops.' Neji put the kunai closer to his throat. 'Be careful about what you say.' He said. Itachi smirked. 'I don't care if I die here.' He said calmly. 'So, I am allowed? This day is going better and better.' Neji grinned. Sasuke let Hinata go and Neji said: 'I'm going to handle with you later.' Sasuke grinned, stroking Hinata's hair. 'I don't care.' He said. Hinata looked at Neji and Itachi. 'Ehm.' She said. 'What is going on?' Itachi smirked. 'Well, when you was playing heiress, he came and now we're here.' Neji sighed. 'ANBU is coming.' He said. 'Wow, no I'm scared.' Itachi said with no emotion. 'Well…you should be.' Hinata said. 'And why do I have to be scared, you filthy, weak Hyuuga?' Neji wanted to punch him but Hinata was first. 'What did you call me?' she asked. Itachi smirked. 'Didn't you hear me? I called you a filthy, weak Hyuuga.' PATS! Hinata bitch slapped him again. 'Dare to call me weak again and you will regret it that you was born.' 'So weak.' Itachi smirked. Hinata walked in front of him and said: 'You're such a asshole.' And gave him a hard kick in his holy thingies. Itachi fell on the ground. 'Whoe, that must hurt.' Naruto said. 'I'm glad she never did that to me.' Neji said. 'Aww…you little bitch…' Itachi said. 'You're going to regret that.' Hinata smiled. 'I don't think so.' She kicked him again. 'This is because you took me.' BAF! 'This is for all the time you slapped me.' BAM! 'This if for all the time you've hurt Deidera.' PATS! 'This is because you kicked me so much.' BOEF! 'This is for all the times you messed with me.' BANG! 'This is because you…' she kicked for a long time. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji just hearing Hinata say what awful things he did to her. 'And this is because you raped me.' BAM! She said. 'WHAT?!' they turned around. Hiashi stood there with the ANBU. 'Well, that was a big list of what you've done to her, Itachi.' Kakashi said. 'You did what to her?!' Hiashi walked to Itachi, who was bleeding everywhere. 'I…I've raped her…she's pretty good, actually…only…she had to stop that damn crying.' Hiashi was going mad. 'YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT; YOU FILTHY UCHIHA!' he yelled and activated his Byakugan. 'Hiashi, hold yourself!' a few ANBU people held him. 'I have to take revenge…I'll kill that bastard who raped my first daughter.' He pushed the ANBU people away and walked to Itachi. 'You're going to die, Uchiha.' He said and grinned. 'I'm going to kill you.'


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Yes, you may.

He was ready to kill him. Itachi stood up. "That bitch really hurt me bad…But I only have to activate my Sharingan and…" he thought and Hiashi attacked. Itachi dodged all the attacks and grinned. 'Is that all you have, old man?' and he activated his Sharingan. 'Don't look in his eyes!' Sasuke yelled but it was too late. Hiashi stood there, frozen. Then, he yelled: 'NO! DON'T DON'T!' the others just looked at the once so mighty Hyuuga. Sasuke walked at his brother and took his kunai. 'Bye, Itachi.' He said and cut his throat. Itachi fell on his knees. 'I see you in hell.' He said to Sasuke and hit the ground. Hinata and Neji ran to Hiashi, who was laying on the ground too, but alive and sweating. 'Dad…are you ok?' Hinata asked. An ANBU member stepper forward. 'We'll take care of your dad.' He said. 'You all, go home.'

Sasuke walked into the hospital. He had to ask something important. He opened the door. 'Uchiha.' Sasuke smiled. 'I have to ask something very important and I hope you agree.' He said. The man listened.

Hinata woke up. She just lay there and stared at the ceiling. "Itachi is dead." She thought. "Itachi is dead." She went out of bed and took a shower. "Itachi is dead." She still thought. she put on her clothes and walked to Sasuke's house. "Sasuke." She thought. "You killed your brother." She climbed in the tree she usually used to get into his room. She looked inside and saw Sasuke still sleeping. Hinata smiled and went inside. She sat down next to him. A long time she just sat there, staring at the back of the youngest Uchiha. 'Hinata.' She smiled when she heard his voice. Tired but calming. He turned around, to see her. 'Hey.' He said. 'Hey.' She said. Quiet. 'He's dead.' Hinata said softly. 'I know.' Sasuke looked at her. 'It…it was awful to hear what he did to you…I can't believe you could live with him.' Hinata smiled. 'He's your brother.' She said. Sasuke sat up straight and whispered in her ear: 'But I'm not like Itachi.' Hinata pulled him closer and whispered: 'I know…you're better.'

The two followed Hinabi inside the hospital. 'What was you doing at his house?' she asked. 'Just talking.' Hinata said and Sasuke grinned. 'Well, at least this boyfriend is sexy…I find Naruto really too hyperactive. He's cute too…but really too much if you know what I mean.' Sasuke smiled. 'I know what you mean.' He said. 'Why did you come and get us?' Hinata asked, trying to change subject. 'Oh…dad needed to talk to you two. He had something important to say.' 'And why did I had to come too?' Sasuke asked. 'I don't know…why, are you scared of him?' Hinabi teased him. Sasuke grinned. 'If Itachi is your brother, nothing is scary.' Hinata grinned. 'Well, I think I have something scarier.' She said. 'I don't think so.' Sasuke grinned. 'Neji naked.' Hinata giggled and Sasuke hit his head against the wall. 'I. Have. A. Picture. In. My. Mind. That's. Not. Good. For. Me.' He said. 'Can't. Take. That. Naked. Neji. Picture. Out. Of. My. Head. I. Only. Get. A. Headache.' He said and Hinata stopped him. 'Haha, Hinata's boyfriend is an emo.' Hinabi said. 'No he isn't. He is just shocked.' She said and kissed his forehead. 'Damn, that hurt.' He said. 'Stupido.' Hinata said. 'Don't be such an emo then.' Hinabi grinned. 'I told you.' she said and they walked onto Hiashi's room. 'Dad? Here they are.' Hinabi said and they came in. Tenten and Neji were there too. 'Hinata, Sasuke.' Hiashi said. They bowed for him. 'Sit down, sit down.' He said. They sat down on the chairs in the room and Hiashi began to speak. 'Hinata, my beautiful Hinata…you've become more beautiful.' Hinata blushed. 'Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. You are a good man. I say you can have it.' Sasuke grinned and said: 'Thank you.' Hinata didn't understand them. 'What are you talking about?' she asked. Tenten, Neji, Hinabi and her father were smiling. Sasuke took her hand and she looked at him. He kneeled for her and asked, with his whole heart: 'Hinata, will you marry me?'


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Yes I do.

Hinata gasped. 'Sasuke.' She said. Sasuke smiled. 'Please say yes Hinata, please say yes.' Hinata hugged him and yelled: 'YES! YES! YES!'

Sasuke stood at the altar, waiting for Hinata and her father to come. The music started and… she was gorgeous. Her dress was white, a white princess dress, including the magical glow. 'Wow.' He said. Hinata blushed and her father gave her a kiss on her hand as he gave her away to another man. 'I know you're in good hands.' He said and let her go.

"I can't believe I'm marrying her." Sasuke thought. 'Will you, Uchiha Sasuke, accept Hyuuga Hinata as your partner?' the priest asked. 'Yes I do.' He said.

'Will you, Hyuuga Hinata, accept Uchiha Sasuke as your partner?' 'Yes I do.'

'You may now kiss the bride.' Sasuke pulled his bride to him and whispered: 'Hello, Uchiha Hinata.' And kissed her.

'Aaaw!' the people went.

Hinata walked in the garden. It was beautiful, everywhere was white and people were having fun with eating (Choji), or dancing on the dance floor (Ino) or staring at the clouds. 'Congratulations!' Naruto said. Hinata smiled at him. 'Thanks…' she said. 'Miss…may I have this dance from you?' Naruto asked when the band began to play a new number. Hinata nodded. They danced and danced… 'You're a good dancer, Hinata.' Naruto said. 'You're also good.' She said. 'Sorry…may I have my wife back?' Sasuke smiled. Naruto kissed Hinata's hand and said: 'It was a pleasure to dace with you, Hinata.' Sasuke took Hinata over and whispered in her ear 'And, do you like the name Uchiha Hinata?' Hinata giggled. 'Well…I have to get used to it…but it sounds good.' Sasuke grinned. 'May I have your attention?' Neji was on stage. Everyone was quiet. 'This is for my love.' The band began to play and Neji began to sing.

'_When you came into my life,_

_I had some strange feelings._

_I didn't know what to do,_

_With the feelings I had for you._

_So I pushed them far away,_

_And that they won't return, I prayed._

_But I knew,_

_You're my love,_

_My life._

_I can't live without you,_

_If you're not around, I don't know what to do._

_I'm going mad, with this question in my head._

_Every time I want to ask you, I stutter and turn red._

_So I don't._

_We're dating for a long time now,_

_I don't care how._

_If only I can touch your lips,_

_If only I can hold your hips._

_As long as I know you're here._

_I won't go insane my dear._

_Because I know,_

_You're my love,_

_My life._

_I can't live without you,_

_If you're not around, I don't know what to do._

_I'm going mad, with this question in my head._

_Every time I want to ask you, I stutter and turn red._

_So I don't._

_So, I'm questioning you baby,_

_Do you really love me?_

_Do you really love me like I do you?_

_Because please say yes to my question.'_

As Neji san the song he walked to Tenten, who was sitting on a chair.

'_So, I'm questioning you baby,_

_Do you really love me?_

_Do you really love me like I do you?_

_Because please say yes to my question.'_

Neji kneeled and took a small box from his pocket.

'_Tenten, will you please marry me?'_

Rosazula: Better? ;)

Review pleasze!


End file.
